The Loneliness of the Soul: Snow meets Sakura
by Keylisse ChainLock
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki est riche et puissant. Mais, il lui manque quelque chose. Comme un vide. Quand il rencontre Rukia Kioro, il comprend enfin. Ce que la vie ne peut lui donner, une jeune fille de 19 ans en est capable... AU. Un peu OOC. LEMON plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

**Message: Bonjour. Voici ma première fanfic de tout les temps. C'est une fanfic sur Byakuya x Rukia. Un de mes couples favoris. **

**J'ai toujours rêvé que dans l'anime ils finissent par développer une meilleure relation, mais, j'ai été plus que déçue. :( Byakuya est trop frigide... Dommage. J'aurais bien voulu l'avoir dans mon lit, moi :). **

**Alors Attention: Je dirais M, mais, pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, c'est plutôt innocent. Il peut y avoir aussi un peu de langage corsé. Pas souvent par exemple. Je ne suis pas bonne pour les sacres en français. ;)**

**Enjoy! **

***Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire pour le plaisir.**

* * *

Heureux. Voilà comment la plupart des gens décrivaient l'homme appelé Byakuya Kuchiki. L'homme possédait tout ce que tout le monde pouvait désirer. Étant le directeur d'une grande compagnie de calligraphie, il était riche. Il vivait dans un immense appartement équipé de machines dernier cri. Byakuya s'habillait chic chaque jour et avait assez de costumes pour les 365 jours de l'année s'il en portait un différent chaque jour. Il conduisait différents modèles de voitures qui étaient considérées comme chères par les gens moyens. Grâce à sa popularité et à son image d'homme parfait, il pouvait obtenir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait. Le riche avait déjà eu quelques aventures d'un soir.

Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. Byakuya ne savait pas trop ce que c'était lui-même. Il ne faisait que sentir un vide dans son être. Il tentait de le combler avec n'importe quel passe-temps, n'importe qui. Pourtant, le creux restait et continuait de le faire souffrir.

Byakuya Kuchiki était un homme d'honneur et il se donnait un mal fou à respecter la loi le plus possible. Il lui était impossible de la briser. Sinon, il devait immédiatement en payer le prix.

Il était reconnu pour son visage constamment impassible. Même les femmes qui avaient partagé son lit en témoignaient; jamais on ne voyait une émotion sur son visage. Il était bien trop fier pour montrer une « faiblesse ». Enfin, c'était comme cela qu'il appelait les émotions. Il était convaincu qu'avoir des émotions rendait les autres faibles et sans intérêt.

Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi il était comme ça. Une expérience d'enfance, disaient certains. D'autres affirmaient qu'il était tout simplement incapable d'avoir des émotions. De toute manière, la population y était habituée maintenant.

Ce matin, Byakuya s'était levé en retard. Son travail l'ayant gardé réveillé jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, il n'avait eu que très peu de sommeil. Pourtant, il préférait faire tout le travail et être exténué que de « faillir à ses responsabilités », comme il disait toujours à ses subordonnés.

Il s'était préparé à la hâte, lâchant des jurons à la chaîne comme il le faisait souvent quand il était seul en se rappelant qu'il avait une rencontre avec des membres importants de sa compagnie le matin très tôt. Ces membres étaient très stricts, étant les seuls supérieurs qu'il possédait. Ils lui dictaient presque chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Et si jamais il osait se mettre les pieds dans les plats, ils voyaient à ce qu'il soit sévèrement puni. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Pas quand tant de monde comptait sur lui pour tout gérer et tout arranger.

_La rencontre étant à 9h30, j'ai exactement 30 minutes pour me rendre à l'autre bout de la ville. Je peux toujours prendre ma Ferrari, même si elle fait très tape-à-l'œil. Mais, si je prends un autre genre de voiture, je suis certain qu'ils vont chialer. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix; je dois sacrifier mon anonymat pour le bien de la compagnie. _

Avant de partir, il fit certain d'être présentable et il regarda pour les endroits où il y avait le moins de trafic. Il devrait couper par la route qui menait au collège, un secteur qu'il ne visitait jamais, n'en ayant pas besoin. Il trouvait les jeunes pré-adultes plutôt bruyants et énervants. Il préférait éviter d'y aller. Mais, encore une fois, la compagnie passait en premier.

Il embarqua dans sa voiture, priant le ciel pour que son chemin soit sans péripéties.

* * *

Rukia Kioro transportait péniblement ses cahiers d'école dans un sac bien trop lourd. Si seulement le professeur n'avait pas insisté pour qu'elle lise les lois de la ville, elle ne serait pas coincée avec ce stupide bouquin qui lui détruisait les épaules!

L'Académie Spéciale de Police (ASP) ne semblait plus très loin maintenant. Mais, le chemin s'étirait comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour le dépenser en billets d'autobus. Ni pour sortir. Elle préférait économiser pour payer le chauffage. Et surtout, elle préférait aller à l'école. Mais, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour essayer de se convaincre elle-même qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de faire des sorties quotidiennes, elle n'y arrivait toujours pas. Son esprit d'adolescente continuait de jouer les rebelles et refusait de se laisser enfouir sous son esprit d'adulte.

Rukia trébucha soudain sur un caillou de la taille de son poing;

- Ah merde! Jura-t-elle en sentant son sac glisser de ses épaules pour tomber lourdement parterre.

Elle se pencha pour le ramasser et le ramena sur ses épaules endolories. Elle avait hâte de revoir sa bande d'amis; ils sauraient comment la consoler et lui faire oublier pendant la journée quelle vie pourrie elle avait! Il faut dire que travailler dans un bar le soir à la place de dormir pour ensuite revenir à la maison, sentant l'alcool à plein nez n'était pas le travail idéal qu'on voudrait. De plus, elle passait ses soirées à étudier avant d'aller servir de la boisson à des inconnus. Elle n'avait donc pas une seconde à elle. Elle avait réalisé depuis longtemps qu'elle n'aurait jamais une seconde à elle sans plus d'argent. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens d'obtenir de l'argent que de travailler. Sauf si… Cependant, l'idée la dégoûtait. Elle refusait de vendre son corps pour des billets. Elle n'était pas tombée si bas. Elle avait encore son honneur.

- Hey Rukia! Entendit-elle devant elle.

Elle reconnu aussitôt la personne; Ichigo Kurosaki. Un garçon aux cheveux roux et qui avait tout un tempérament. Un de ses meilleurs amis, celui qui la réconfortait toujours, mais, surtout, la personne dont elle était amoureuse. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, 1 an auparavant, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Elle avait toujours espéré que ses sentiments soient réciproques, mais, comme elle n'était jamais chanceuse, elle avait appris qu'il sortait déjà avec une de ses très bonnes amies, Orihime Inoue. C'était une fille un peu innocente, avec un grand cœur.

- Salut, Ichigo, le salua-t-elle en agitant la main.

À ses côtés se tenaient Uryuu Ishida et Chad. Le premier étant un amateur de couture et portant des lunettes. Le deuxième étant bien bâti et imposant, mais, plutôt tranquille. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Renji ne devait pas être arrivé encore.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur demander s'il y avait du neuf de leur côté, elle entendit un bruit de moteur extrêmement fort. Elle grinça aussitôt des dents; c'était très inapproprié de déranger les autres autour de soi en faisant de la pollution sonore comme ça. Elle tourna la tête vers la rue, pour voir d'où provenait le son pour apercevoir une Ferrari flamboyante, noire, la traverser lentement. Visiblement, le conducteur tentait d'éviter les jeunes qui passaient à travers de la route sans se soucier de lui.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'infortuné propriétaire de la voiture. Il se devait d'être très patient avec ces imbéciles. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un Ichigo grognon :

- Il ne pourrait pas faire plus de bruit que ça!? Merde!

Même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas, Rukia laissa passer le commentaire sans le frapper violemment; elle était bien trop préoccupée par ce chauffeur inconnu.

* * *

Byakuya n'avait qu'une envie; leur passer sur le corps. Ça leur apprendrait à lui bloquer le passage presque délibérément. Mais, comme c'était contre la loi et qu'il pourrait être dans le trouble, il préférait s'abstenir. Il n'avait nullement envie de faire un petit tour au poste de police plutôt que de discuter économique pour la compagnie avec les « Associés », comme il les appelait.

Énervé, il tapa distraitement sur le tableau de bord avec le bout de ses doigts.

Tandis qu'il tentait de traverser la route, il aperçut l'Académie Spéciale de Police du coin de l'œil. Elle était toujours aussi imposante, d'après ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce bâtiment; il ressemblait trop à une prison. C'était plutôt ironique vu ce qu'on y enseignait.

C'est alors qu'il _la _vit. Des cheveux noirs ébène, des yeux d'un mauve profond et un visage parfaitement symétrique. Elle portait une jupe et une chemise, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Mais, elle _lui _ressemblait tellement.

Son premier reflexe fut de peser immédiatement sur les freins; il était trop surpris par la soudaine apparition. Puis, il se prit à la fixer intensément. Il était impossible qu'elle soit revenue. Il était improbable que son ancienne femme, morte du cancer 2 ans auparavant, soit encore en vie. Cette fille ne faisait que lui ressembler.

Et il ne pouvait pas arrêter de la regarder. Elle provoquait tellement d'émotions en lui. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti tant de choses. Il se sentait comme un nouveau-né qui découvre le monde, qui se découvre lui-même. Sauf que lui, Byakuya, se redécouvrait. D'une toute nouvelle manière cependant.

Il regardait la jeune fille sourire, rire et se balader joyeusement avec son groupe d'amis. Elle était tellement naturelle. Elle semblait respirer facilement. Contrairement à lui qui avait l'impression que quelqu'un pesait constamment sur ses poumons.

Quand son esprit lui fut revenu, il recommença à peser sur le gaz afin de se rendre à son rendez-vous : il se devait d'être à l'heure.

Il avait décidé qu'il ferait son enquête sur la fille plus tard. Pour l'instant, ses responsabilités l'attendaient.

* * *

**A/N: Merci d'avoir lu. J'ai un peu de difficulté à écrire des fanfics car je ne suis pas encore habituée, mais, j'espère que vous avez aimé. :D**

**Merci de laisser des reviews. Si vous ne voulez pas, c'est bien aussi (dans tes rêves. Review ou bien je lâche une meute de ratons laveurs enragés sur toi... Ce n'est pas menaçant? Attends bien de les voir :3). Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui baverait seulement pour avoir un cadeau. ;) Ou... peut-être que si...**

**REVIEWWWWW!**

**Key'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Message: Salut les gens! Ça roule? (Pierre qui roule n'amasse pas mousse... :D) - Ok... moment awkward... Il faut dire qu'il est assez tard et que je suis malade... J'ai carrément l'impression d'être un zombie... Le cannibalisme de cerveaux en moins... lol...**

**Alors voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic. Désolée de ne pas avoir montré de signes pour que vous sachiez que je suis vivante. J'ai été très occupée avec les différents projets et j'attendais de voir la réaction des gens avant de continuer. Pour l'instant, vous êtes tous très généreux! Ça me rend tellement heureuse que j'ai envie de vous gâter!**

**Maintenant, passons aux messages spéciaux:**

** pollockmastiani: J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu es officiellement la première personne à m'avoir laissé une review! Wouuuh! Sortez la fanfare et le buffet à volonté! (Parce que tout le monde sait que les buffets à volonté sont les meilleurs restaurants!) Ah oui et merci pour le commentaire très plaisant. Ça me fait chaud au coeur!**

** Byakuhisana: Merci beaucoup. Et, moi aussi je trouve qu'il devrait y avoir plus de fanfics sur Byby et Rukia. Si tu sais lire en anglais, je te conseille cette auteure: evenstar lady. Elle a écrit 2 des meilleures fanfics sur ce couple que j'ai jamais lues. (****To Win You Back**** et ****Demons from my Past**** - elle c'est la meilleure! :3) JE CONSEILLE À TOUT LE MONDE! ;)**

** kit: La première fois avec du Byby x Rukia? Wow! Je suis honorée! J'espère que l'histoire va être à la hauteur de tes attentes alors! Je vais faire mon possible! Et oui, c'est ma première fanfiction. Alors, je mets beaucoup de mon temps dessus. Et grâce à mon super travail, je suis sûre d'épater tout le monde! Car je suis fantastique, moi! :P**

**Alors voici sans tarder le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfic!**

***Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire pour le plaisir. **

* * *

Rukia n'aurait pas pu avoir une soirée pire que ça. Non seulement les clients avaient été grossiers, mais, elle s'était empourprée dans ses talons pendant tout son quart de travail, elle avait renversé un plateau complet de boissons et elles avaient été déduites de sa paye et, finalement, le bouquet, elle avait oublié de faire payer un client qui était totalement saoul; résultat, elle avait dû courir dans la rue pour le rattraper afin qu'il lui remette l'argent.

Quand elle entra dans l'appartement, elle lança sa sacoche dans un coin et s'écroula sur le canapé, morte de fatigue. Elle songeait déjà à dormir là, trop épuisée pour se préparer pour dormir, mais, elle avait un examen à propos des conséquences selon certains délits et il fallait absolument qu'elle étudie.

À peu près 1 heure après qu'elle ait commencé à étudier, elle décida de se faire des œufs brouillés. Même s'il était minuit, elle avait faim pour des œufs avec du ketchup. Elle fit donc chauffer le rond et y mit les œufs avant de les laisser cuire quelques minutes, son four étant extrêmement lent pour préparer des plats.

Elle retourna à la table de bois, exténuée mais déterminée; elle refusait de couler ce cours. Elle rêvait depuis tellement longtemps d'être une police et de sauver les gens de criminels. Elle allait donc tout faire pour graduer de cette école, même si le programme était un programme de fous et qu'elle en mourrait bientôt.

Après quelques minutes, elle commença à sentir le brûlé. Elle n'en tint pas compte jusqu'à ce que l'odeur devienne suffocante. Elle retourna alors dans la cuisine pour vérifier si tout était correct et si l'odeur ne venait pas des voisins d'à côté par hasard, mais, aussitôt qu'elle vit les flammes dans la poêle, elle paniqua et lança immédiatement son verre d'eau dessus; c'était un magnifique reflexe, effectivement.

Elle passa le reste de la soirée à essayer de décoller les œufs avant de finalement jeter la poêle, en proie au désespoir. Quand elle réussit enfin à se coucher, il était 2 heures du matin, et elle commençait l'école à 6 heures le lendemain. En plus, elle avait un test demain qui comptait pour 25% de son étape. La vie était décidément géniale.

* * *

Byakuya passa sa soirée à demander à quiconque connaissait cette Académie des renseignements sur la jeune fille. Il n'eut que quelques réponses vagues, mais, il n'allait pas abandonner. Il s'obligea à garder son air froid et calme quand il décida d'appeler l'école. Les employés seraient les plus aptes à lui donner des pistes. Ils pourraient ouvrir son dossier et lui dire qui était cette mystérieuse jeune fille.

Cependant, après avoir parlé avec plusieurs personnes au téléphone, il devenait de plus en plus impatient. Elles n'étaient même pas capables de lui fournir la moindre information puisque c'était classé « confidentiel ». Ces employés n'avaient pas le droit de révéler aux personnes inconnues des réponses à des questions trop personnelles. Ils n'avaient donc pu que lui donner son nom : Rukia Kioro. Mais encore, c'était un bien maigre résultat pour les efforts qu'il avait fourni.

Byakuya se sentait mentalement épuisé après tout ce remue-méninge. Il décida donc de prendre un long bain.

_Rukia. _

Ce nom sonnait doux, mais, puissant. Il roulait sur la langue et restait presque suspendu dans les airs. L'homme d'affaires se surprit même à le dire plusieurs fois à voix haute avant de s'en rendre compte.

Il était content que personne n'ait été là pour entendre son petit délire. Sinon, il aurait baissé dans l'estime de la plupart des gens.

Il secoua sa tête machinalement en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il devrait penser à son travail plutôt qu'à une inconnue rencontrée au hasard. Il y avait des formulaires à signer qu'il avait négligés faute de concentration. Il n'avait tout simplement pas la tête à lire des contrats tous aussi ennuyants les uns que les autres; il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé travailler sur des documents enfermé dans un bureau. Il préférait faire de la calligraphie, assis dehors, tout en laissant son esprit dériver.

Cependant, c'était de son devoir de finir ses papiers le plus tôt possible. Étant le directeur et chef, il devait donner l'exemple aux autres. Peut-être qu'alors la compagnie roulerait mieux.

Il se promit qu'aussitôt sorti de son bain, il s'attaquerait à cette tâche.

* * *

_3h30 du matin, quelques jours plus tard_

Assis à son bureau, plongé dans son travail, il n'entendit pas tout de suite la sonnerie du téléphone. Quand enfin il sortit de sa rêverie, il se jeta férocement sur le combiné, énervé. La sonnerie venait de déranger son travail. Et ce son affreux…

- Byakuya Kuchiki à l'appareil.

Sa voix était posée, malgré le fait qu'il venait de courir à travers la moitié de son appartement pour répondre à l'appel ET qu'il était frustré après il-ne-savait-pas-qui qui venait de le déranger.

- Bonjour M. Kuchiki. C'est M. Zane. Désolé de vous déranger si tard, mais, nous avons trouvé une jeune fille qui dit s'appeler Rukia Kioro dans notre usine, inconsciente.

Byakuya « entendit » aussitôt une alarme résonner dans sa tête. Rukia Kioro!? Il ne pouvait pas croire sa chance. C'était justement la femme qu'il recherchait. Il l'avait retrouvée si facilement! Ha! Un vrai jeu d'enfant. Elle était venue à lui sans même qu'il aille besoin de l'appeler.

- Attendez. Je viens immédiatement vous rejoindre.

Il n'attendit pas que l'employé qui protestait à l'autre bout lui dise au revoir. Il enfila son manteau rapidement, et sortit, les clés à la main. Il ne se préoccupait même pas de quelle voiture il allait prendre. Il avait pris les clés au hasard.

Quand il vit sa Volvo noire fait un « bip-bip » strident au fond de la salle, il s'y précipita et la démarra immédiatement.

Il conduisit comme un fou au volant. Il voulait absolument rencontrer la jeune fille. Il était obsédé par cette idée depuis plusieurs jours. Il fallait qu'il la voie. Qu'il s'assure que ce n'était pas Hisana.

Il savait que la femme était morte depuis 2 ans, mais, une partie de son esprit refusait d'y croire. Il devait en être certain.

Rendu à son usine, il débarqua et courut presque jusque dans l'usine où l'attendait effectivement la jeune fille qui était salement amochée. Du sang coulait de sa tempe, ses lèvres étaient enflées, sur son poignet apparaissaient des bleus et il y avait une marque de gifle sur sa joue.

Aussitôt qu'il entra, elle leva les yeux vers lui, épuisée, mais, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux. Il eut presque un sourire imprimé sur son visage face à tant de détermination.

- Bonsoir. Je suis Byakuya Kuchiki, le directeur de la compagnie qui appartient cette usine. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes entrée par effraction dans ce bâtiment? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hautaine.

Elle lui lança un regard ennuyé.

- Je ne souhaite qu'une chose; aller me coucher. Alors, s'il vous plaît, dites à votre balaise de me laisser partir. Tout ça n'est qu'un malentendu.

Il n'afficha aucune émotion alors qu'il admirait sa manière de répondre. Cependant, jamais il n'avouerait à quiconque qu'il réagissait aussi fortement à cette jeune fille.

- Si vous ne comptez pas me répondre, je peux toujours vous livrer à la police. À vous de choisir.

Elle lui renvoya un regard noir.

- Si vous insistez, _M. Kuchiki_. À 3h, je devais retourner chez moi à pied. Alors j'ai fermé la boutique et je me suis mise en chemin. Après avoir marché un peu, des hommes m'ont attaquée. Votre édifice étant le plus proche, je m'y suis réfugié. Satisfait?

Il y avait de l'arrogance dans le dernier mot. Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de tiquer face au comportement de Rukia Kioro.

- Zane. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'avez pas soignée? Elle est visiblement en mal état.

Zane lui lança un regard gêné. Il semblait être rouge tomate aussi…

- Elle refusait de se laisser toucher. J'ai dû abandonner après qu'elle m'ait donné un coup de pied dans les côtes. J'ai été chanceux qu'elle ne m'ait pas cassé d'os.

Byakuya regarda la silhouette trapue de la jeune fille et dut retenir un rire. Elle avait battu un homme de la carrure de Zane? Elle avait décidément un feu couvé en elle.

- Bien, Zane. Tu peux retourner chez toi. Je vais prendre soin d'elle.

Son employé lui envoya un regard étonné. Cependant, quand le noble glaça un peu ses yeux, il partit sans demander son reste. Personne ne résistait au fameux « regard-qui-tue » de l'héritier des Kuchiki.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Rukia qui affichait une mine renfrognée. Peut-être parce que son subordonné avait douté de ses talents.

- Votre nom? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

- J'ai confiance que votre employé vous l'a dit au téléphone tout à l'heure. J'étais là.

Ce fut au tour de Byakuya d'arquer un sourcil. Il était de plus en plus surpris ce soir.

* * *

30 minutes plus tard, Rukia se retrouva dans l'appartement de l'homme sans même savoir comment elle était arrivée là.

Elle ne se rappelait que de l'homme d'affaires qui l'avait fourrée dans une de ces voitures qui coûtent plus que la vie même de Rukia ne coûterait jamais et qu'il avait conduit comme un fou, zigzagant entre les voitures sans même en écorcher une. Il l'avait ensuite tirée à l'extérieur, tirée dans un ascenseur et tirée jusque dans l'appartement.

- Par ici, lui murmura la voix suave de son hôte.

Elle le suivit docilement, gardant son air renfrogné pour se donner de la consistance. Byakuya Kuchiki l'avait toujours intimidée, même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai. Il était de ce genre d'homme qui imposait le respect sans même lever le petit doigt. Tout le monde savait suivre ce que leur instinct leur disait.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle de bain immense; le bain ressemblait à une piscine pour Rukia. Elle ne possédait même pas de bain dans son minuscule appartement à elle, seulement une douche qui était à peine assez grande pour bouger. Tout était propre, étincelant. Elle se sentait comme si elle souillait tout avec sa présence de presque-pauvre. Malgré elle, la jeune femme se sentit rougir face à tant de luxe.

Il la fit s'asseoir et sortit des produits de plusieurs armoires différentes. Il s'agenouilla alors devant elle, la rendant mal à l'aise. Un homme de sa stature qui affichait une telle position devant elle… C'était plutôt rare.

Il commença immédiatement à la soigner. Avec une serviette blanche comme neige, il nettoya le sang séché qui lui avait coulé dans les yeux. Rukia se sentit coupable de salir une serviette qui était parfaitement lavée. Cependant, Byakuya ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Ce ne devait pas être lui qui faisait le lavage.

Quand il commença à désinfecter sa tempe, elle grimaça face à la douleur de l'alcool. Il resta impassible en frottant légèrement. Elle dut mordre ses lèvres déjà enflées pour retenir un gémissement de lamentation. Il était assez gentil pour la soigner, elle lui devait bien d'accepter le traitement sans chialer. Et puis sa fierté la retenait aussi.

- Ne mordez pas vos lèvres, répliqua-t-il en la fixant avec un regard qui l'incita aussitôt à arrêter.

Il était tellement imposant qu'elle n'envisageait même pas de lui désobéir.

Il passa soudainement la serviette tachée contre sa joue qui était marquée d'un rouge presque saignant et elle tourna la tête pour l'empêcher de la toucher encore une fois à la même place. C'était très douloureux.

Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait appliqué un pansement contre sa tempe. Il avait dû le faire pendant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

- Veuillez m'excuser, lança-t-il en se relevant.

Il se dirigea vers un comptoir et en sortit un petit tube. Il le lui tendit. Rukia le fixa, incertaine.

- Mettez-en sur vos lèvres. Elles vont désenfler. Ce sera également moins douloureux.

Elle le prit entre ses doigts tremblants et il s'éloigna rapidement, comme dégoûté par elle. Quelque chose pinça à l'intérieur d'elle; elle n'avait jamais été acceptée, étant une pauvre, et elle ne serait jamais acceptée.

Toute la douceur qu'il lui avait inspirée s'évapora et laissa place à de l'amertume. Après avoir appliqué rageusement du produit sur ses lèvres, elle se leva, bondissant presque. Il ne réagit pas et continua de la fixer. Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte et hocha la tête vers lui;

- Merci pour vos soins, M. Kuchiki. Je dois maintenant quitter. Bonsoir.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée, elle sentit une main douce sur son poignet;

- Restez, murmura Byakuya en la fixant avec entêtement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de plonger ses yeux violets dans les siens qui étaient d'un gris métallique hypnotisant.

- Pourquoi? Souffla-t-elle, comme en transe.

Il serra un peu son poignet, la prévenant de partir malgré sa demande.

- Je peux vous offrir bien plus, répondit-il, la voix presque ponctuée d'une question.

Cette phrase réveilla Rukia qui donna une violente tape à la main de l'homme d'affaires. Il voulait profiter d'elle maintenant. Quel rustre!

- Non merci. Je ne donne pas ce genre de _services_.

Les yeux de Byakuya s'agrandirent soudain tellement il était surpris.

- Je ne le disais pas comme ça, dit-il en secouant la tête, répugné par cette idée.

Elle fit quelques pas vers l'arrière et se força à regarder ailleurs que dans ses yeux, de peur de se perdre;

- Comment alors?

Sa voix était méfiante et dure. Comme de la roche.

- Je ne veux que votre compagnie.

- Ma compagnie?

Elle était plus qu'étonnée par cette proposition.

- Je vous offrirais une chambre – avec un loquet si vous voulez. Je pourrais vous offrir aussi un certain nombre d'argent par moi, je payerais votre appartement actuel pendant votre séjour et, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de passer quelques heures avec moi par semaine. Bien sûr, vous pourriez sortir quand vous voudriez et je vous donnerais une clé.

Rukia ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Cet homme voulait la payer pour passer de temps en _sa _compagnie? Et elle aurait une chambre dans _son _appartement, plus de l'argent. L'argent dont elle avait terriblement besoin pour payer ses études et son appartement. Elle aurait peut-être même plus pour sortir avec des amis. Pour la première fois!

Elle ne devrait passer que quelques heures par semaine avec lui. Ce ne devait pas être aussi compliqué.

- D'accord.

Il hocha positivement la tête et lui lança en se retournant;

- Vous êtes la bienvenue, Miss Kioro.

Elle secoua vivement la tête et lui répliqua, un peu amusée;

- Rukia. Appelez-moi Rukia, Kuchiki-sama.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête avant de se diriger vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

_Ce ne devrait pas être si difficile._

Elle n'avait aucune idée dans quoi elle venait de s'embarquer.

* * *

**A/N: Voilà. Oufff. Je suis vraiment stressée là. Je trouve que ce chapitre était plutôt difficile à écrire. Parce que leur rencontre n'est pas très commune et bon... il y a aussi des raisons que je ne peux pas dire car elles ont rapport au punch de la série qui sont impliquées. J'espère que ça a bien tourné. **

**J'ai remarqué après avoir décidé de poster le chapitre 1 qu'il ne contenait pas autant de mots que les autres chapitres. Je veux seulement prévenir que mes chapitres peuvent avoir DE GROSSES DIFFÉRENCES de taille. Quelques-uns peuvent durer 2000 mots, d'autres 900. Alors, ne soyez pas frustrés parce que la lecture n'était pas assez longue. Ma conscience est déjà assez sur mon dos comme ça. :(**

**Prochaine étape... Hum? Dans le prochain chapitre: Un petit moment de Byaruki. Un peu cliché car utilisé plusieurs fois, mais, je fais de mon mieux hein! **

**Mon idée en sortant cette histoire étant de sortir des terrains battus. Oh, mdr. J'adore cette expression. "Sortir des terrains battus." Ça sonne fermier... M'enfin...**

**Ah! Oui! Une dernière chose avant que je parte: REVIEEEWWWWW! Parce que j'adore les reviews et je vous promets que si vous m'en donnez, je vais... vous envoyer le lien d'une super chanson que j'ai écoutée en lisant une fanfic de Byby x Rukia? (J'peux pas vous promettre grand chose mais... héhé! :D Une super chanson quand même!)**

**Et, pendant qu'on y est: avec votre review, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire quel est votre moment de Byaruki dans l'anime? Au prochain chapitre, je vais vous révéler quel est le mien! :3**

**À la revoyure, mes biscottes! :)**

**Key'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Message: Coucou... euh... je ne trouve pas de nom à vous donner... Enfin! Coucou!**

**Bonne année! *Lance des confettis sur ses lecteurs adorés***

**Alors voici le Chapitre 3 de cette fanfic. J'ai décidé de le poster en tant que cadeau pour la nouvelle année. (Et ça même si j'ai posté le premier chapitre d'une autre histoire i peine une semaine! Vous êtes gâtées mes p'tites crevettes! :3)**

**Premièrement: **

**riza hawkeye 18739: Ah! Merci de la suivre! Je suis super-contente! :) Bien sûr, il va y avoir une suite alors continue à venir vérifier de temps en temps. Pour ce qui est du moment Byby x Rukia, moi aussi j'aime bien ce moment. Surtout quand il l'attrape à la fin: CUUUUTE! :3**

**PAMILA DE CASTRO: Merci! Euhm... J'imagine que si tu commentes comme ça, c'est que tu peux lire en français. Est-ce que ce serait possible d'écrire tes reviews en français aussi? Parce que j'ai dû utiliser Google Translator là et c'est pas super-super ce truc de traduction xD Si ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas grave. ;) Mais, merci de suivre mes fanfics et... moi en l'occurence!**

**HarunaOno: Hahaha! Moi aussi je suis une "Perverse EXTRA". Parfois, je cherche des fanfics seulement pour aller lire le lemon dedans. x) Mais, je dois te prévenir: je peux écrire du lemon, mais ce n'est pas ma force. Enfin... c'est ce que je crois puisque personne ne m'a jamais critiqué sur un de mes lemons. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles si jamais tu continues à me suivre jusqu'au chapitre ou il y en aura. :P **

**ra7matigorti2: Merci de continuer à me suivre! ;) P.S: J'adore ton image! *bave* **

**Deuxièmement: **

**Avant de vous laisser avec ce super chapitre (plus court que le deuxième... eh oui...), je veux vous annoncer (surtout à celles/ceux qui aiment bien le yaoi/shounen-ai) que j'ai commencé un nouvel anime. Il est super. Si vous voulez le commencer, voici son nom: ****Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru (connu aussi comme: Betrayal Knows My Name). **

**Bonne lecture! **

***Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire pour le plaisir. **

* * *

Quand Rukia se réveilla le lendemain, il était 5 heures du matin. Elle n'était pas surprise; elle se levait toujours à cette heure. Cependant, elle était surprise d'entendre une douche couler dans la salle de bain à côté de sa chambre. Byakuya se levait donc à cette heure lui aussi?

Attendant son tour dans sa chambre, elle souleva une partie du rideau pour observer les lumières qui éclairaient la ville encore sombre. Elle pouvait percevoir des voitures sur les rues, des gens qui attendaient sur le bord du trottoir pour le bus, des enseignes de restaurants briller dans la noirceur et même le soleil qui se pointait lentement au loin. Elle laissa échapper un soupir en lâchant le morceau de tissu.

Dans la salle à côté, l'eau avait brusquement arrêté de couler et un silence paisible régnait dans l'immense appartement. Jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre soit ouverte doucement, comme pour ne pas la réveiller – elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait oublié de barrer la porte le soir d'avant. Mais, quand elle entendit un léger « Hum » de la part de son hôte, elle se retourna, encore un peu ensommeillée.

- Êtes-vous toujours réveillée à cette heure? Demanda-t-il, les cheveux encore mouillés.

Elle regarda distraitement les gouttes d'eau restées coincées dans sa chevelure couler le long de son cou divin. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience qu'il venait de lui poser une question et elle tenta de décortiquer les sons qu'elle avait à peine entendus pour former une phrase. Elle sentit une bouffée d'angoisse la ronger avant de parvenir enfin à rendre la phrase cohérente dans son esprit encore embrumé;

- Je pourrais vous demander la même chose, répondit-elle en affichant un mince sourire, quelque peu intimidée par son regard stoïque.

Il hocha la tête, préférant couper la conversation pour l'instant et lui tendit une serviette blanche comme neige; il se dirigea alors rapidement vers sa chambre tandis qu'elle entra dans la salle de bain. La céramique brillait intensément devant ses yeux fatigués, mais, elle se sentait bien trop crasseuse pour vraiment ressentir de la frustration face à cet aveuglement soudain.

Elle se déshabilla le plus vite possible, impatiente de sentir l'eau chaude sur son corps engourdi. Ce n'est que quand elle fut engloutie par la chaleur qu'elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas prit son shampooing ni son revitalisant.

Incapable de se passer de ses précieux produits, elle se résolut à sortir de la douche, à s'enrouler dans la serviette moelleuse et à sortir dans le couloir frais. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu que la serviette lui irait à la moitié des cuisses, ni que Byakuya passe dans le couloir pile au moment où elle sortait.

Il ne fit que la jauger pendant quelques secondes, son masque glacial restant ancré sur son visage sans qu'aucune fissure ne vienne le briser et il partit comme si rien n'était arrivé. Rukia sentit son cœur presque se déchirer en deux.

Elle n'était pas amoureuse de l'homme, mais, elle aurait aimé obtenir plus de réactions. Même un tic dans un de ses sourcils aurait été bien. La jeune fille avait conscience qu'elle n'était pas la plus belle fille ni la plus attirante, mais, elle se trouvait quand même assez mignonne. Pourtant, cet homme arrogant se permettait de la rendre douteuse de son apparence et ça lui tapait sur le système en même temps de la rendre triste.

_Quelle idiote!_

Et elle s'engouffra à nouveau dans la petite salle bouillante remplie de brume.

* * *

Byakuya dut s'adosser au mur du couloir une fois qu'elle fut retournée dans la salle de bain.

Il n'avait jamais cru la croiser dans le couloir après avoir entendu la porte se refermer. Pourtant, quand il l'avait vue, il avait dut se forcer pour détacher ses yeux de son corps menu. Elle ressemblait tellement à Hisana, mais, elle avait aussi une essence même, qui lui était propre. Elle respirait la confiance et la force alors que son ancienne femme était plutôt faible et fragile.

En la voyant, dégoulinante avec sa serviette, il avait voulu la prendre tout de suite. Dans sa tête, des milliers de scénarios avaient fusé de toutes parts. Pendant un instant, il avait faillit y succomber. Mais, il s'était ressaisit assez rapidement et avait affiché une masque glacial pour cacher la faiblesse qui l'habitait à ce moment.

Byakuya avait vu dans le regard de Rukia une petite lueur de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pu reconnaître, car ses pieds avaient commencé à bouger seuls, l'emmenant loin de la délicieuse tentation.

Fermant les yeux, il s'appuya contre le mur comme pour s'y enfoncer en soufflant pour laisser les pensées de Rukia sortir de sa tête…

* * *

Le déjeuner était lourd. Comme si une nappe s'était étendue sur la salle à manger à aire ouverte et que Rukia suffoquait lentement, tandis que Byakuya la fixait, sans intérêt.

À peu près 2 heures après son réveil, une servante avait cogné à la porte pour emmener le petit-déjeuner qui consistait de crêpes, de muffins, de pains grillés, d'œufs, de bacon cuit, de bines et de saucisses. Bien évidemment, Rukia n'avait jamais mangé un tel déjeuner, venant des quartiers pauvres et étant pauvre elle-même. Elle avait tout de suite voulu se jeter sur la nourriture et tout engloutir tellement il était alléchant, mais, devant son hôte, elle n'avait tout simplement pas osé. Elle se devait d'être polie et de le respecter en tout temps. Il lui offrait un appartement et de l'argent, quand même.

La jeune fille se forçait à manger de petites bouchées, lentement mais sûrement. Normalement, les aliments seraient enfournés dans sa bouche sans ménagement et ils seraient engloutis avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de mâcher. Cependant, la présence de Byakuya changeait tout.

Et malgré tout les efforts que Rukia faisait, elle n'arrivait même pas à sa cheville quant à manger avec les bonnes manières.

Pourtant, il ne semblait pas dégoûté par ses manières. Il réagissait quand même assez bien, considérant qu'il était d'une haute famille. Enfin… si réagir bien voulait dire complètement l'ignorer sauf quelques regards discrets, mais tellement intenses, de temps en temps.

Elle n'osait même pas remuer tellement elle était intimidée.

- Avouez-vous fini? Demanda-t-il tellement soudainement qu'elle sursauta au son de sa voix grave qui brisait le silence.

N'étant pas habituée à être vouvoyée, elle hocha la tête en rougissant. Elle remarqua qu'il fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu le rouge sur ses joues. Elle en fut reconnaissante.

Il se leva et apporta la vaisselle dans le lavabo, laissant les ustensiles et les assiettes usés pour la servante qui viendrait un peu plus tard.

Elle se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, prit sa veste et ses choses pour l'école et retourna dans la cuisine pour l'accompagner vers une de ses voitures plus chère que l'appartement dans lequel elle vivait avant d'aménager ici.

Elle le suivit jusque dans une Porsche blanche et il démarra en trombe. Il conduisait très bien, même s'il dépassait légèrement la limite de vitesse. Pourtant, Rukia ne s'en plaignait pas; elle-même, avec des voitures pareilles, aurait été plus vite que la normale. Même que la jeune femme aurait dépassé la limite de bien plus que ce qu'il faisait.

Quand Byakuya s'arrêta devant le bâtiment de son école, elle était surprise; le temps pour se rendre était très court, beaucoup plus court que quand elle marchait, même si elle habitait assez proche.

Elle prit son sac rapidement, y enfourna sa veste qui n'avait finalement pas servie et sortit précipitamment de la voiture. Juste avant qu'elle ferme la porte, elle entendit l'homme d'affaires lui dire :

- Bonne journée, Rukia. Je viens vous prendre après l'école?

Elle secoua la tête négativement;

- Après l'école, je vais tout de suite à mon travail. Même si vous me donnez de l'argent, j'aimerais garder mon travail, car je ne resterai pas toujours chez vous, pointa-t-elle en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, les sentant secs.

Elle regarda son visage inexpressif, attendant qu'il réponde.

- Alors, j'irai vous prendre à votre travail. Voulez-vous bien m'indiquer où je dois aller?

Elle sentit un éclair de panique la traverser. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il sache qu'elle était trop pauvre pour prendre le métro, ni qu'elle travaillait dans un endroit aussi pourri, rempli de gens pourris.

- Renji, mon ami d'enfance, avait promis de venir me chercher. Alors, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Kuchiki-sama, mentit-elle. Mais, merci de votre offre, rajouta-t-elle, en se rappelant d'être le plus polie possible.

Il hocha la tête un peu sèchement, mais elle préféra l'ignorer et ferma la porte de l'extravagante voiture. Il démarra dans un crissement de pneus, laissant un peu de fumée dans son sillage.

Quand elle se retourna, tous les élèves la regardaient, les yeux grands ouverts. Certains chuchotaient des choses dans l'oreille de leurs amis.

Elle tenta d'ignorer les voix et les regards en marchant vers ses amis la tête haute. Mais, même ceux-ci la fixaient comme si elle avait la rage. Quand elle s'arrêta près d'Ichigo, elle soupira;

- Salut…

Orihime, la petite amie du rouquin, commença immédiatement à parler d'une voix d'où perçait l'excitement :

- Rukia-san! C'était qui ce mec? Il était canon? Ooooh! Et sa voiture était tellement belle! Il doit être riche! Comment t'as fait pour le dénicher? Il est venu te reconduire! Aaah! C'est trop romantique! Depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez? Que se passe-t-il entre vous? Vous sortez ensemble?

Ishida secoua la tête, un peu irrité, et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez tandis que Chad resta immobile, comme d'habitude. Renji roula les yeux au ciel et Ichigo attendit patiemment qu'Orihime reprenne son souffle. Il déclara alors :

- Sérieusement, Rukia, comment t'as fait pour trouver un mec pareil? Je veux dire, avec le peu de poitrine que t'as…

La jeune fille rougit abondamment et le frappa durement sur la tête. Il lança une plainte en se prenant la main et elle retourna à ses amis, ignorant les injures qu'il lui profanait.

- Assez parlé de lui! Renji! J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide pour un devoir. Je te promets de t'amener manger au resto demain si tu viens à ma rescousse.

Elle lui fit le coup des yeux de chiot suppliants et il ne put que céder.

* * *

Rukia et Renji étaient assis à une table de la cafeteria un peu après l'école. La jeune fille était contente d'avoir fait appel à son ami, car elle comprenait maintenant mieux. Et voilà que, depuis 1 heure, ils parlaient de tout et de rien en attendant que l'heure de travail de Rukia soit arrivée.

Alors que les deux amis s'attardaient sur l'utilité de certains de leurs cours, Rukia se rendit compte qu'elle allait être en retard pour son travail. Aussitôt, elle se leva précipitamment, faisant tomber la chaise derrière elle dans un fracas épouvantable et ramassa ses cahiers éparpillés pour les rentrer brutalement dans son sac.

- Désolée Renji! Je dois y aller! On se voit demain, d'accord?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges secoua la tête en se levant à son tour :

- Tu ne veux pas que j'aille te chercher après ton boulot? Ce serait moins dangereux. Surtout sachant dans quel quartier tu travailles.

Pendant un instant, elle paniqua. S'il allait la chercher après son travail, il devrait aller la reconduire chez Byakuya et elle n'était pas prête à lui avouer qu'elle se « vendait » pour avoir un peu d'argent et des meilleures conditions de vie. En plus, son ami comprendrait sûrement qu'elle se vendait pour de vrai! Ce qui était totalement faux, évidemment.

Il y avait aussi le fait que si Renji l'accompagnait jusque chez le noble, Byakuya se rendrait compte qu'elle travaillait surtout pendant la nuit et il en conclurait que ce n'était pas sain pour elle. Alors, il s'en mêlerait. Et, surtout, le dernier point; Rukia était bien trop fière pour le laisser savoir où elle travaillait.

- Non merci, Renji. «L'homme-à-la-superbe-voiture », comme vous l'appelez, va venir me chercher tout de suite après mon chiffre. Allez ciao!

Elle se retourna et marcha le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie.

_Au travail, Rukia!_

* * *

**A/N: Merci d'avoir lu! :D**

**Alors, comme je vous avais promis dans le dernier chapitre:**

**#1: Mon moment préféré de Rukia x Byby est quand Byby arrive dans le Hueco Mundo et sauve Rukia de Zommari. Je trouve ça tellement kawaiiiiii! :3 *KYAAAAH***

**#2: Voici la super chanson que j'écoutais en lisant la fanfic: ****Demons from My Past ****de ****_evenstar lady: watch?v=xIAK9L3HHfY_** **. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que maintenant que j'entends cette chanson, je pense inévitablement à cette fanfic. OK! OUI OUI JE SAIS! C'est une vidéo de IchiRuki, je sais je sais! Mais, c'est la seule vidéo que j'ai trouvée qui a l'Ending 29 au complet ok? :(**

**Et puis je sais... la scène de la douche comme ça a souvent été utilisée. Gomen! Je vais tenter de me reprendre dans les prochains chapitres. (Même si le Chapitre 4 est déjà fait et le 5 est en construction...) **

**Maintenant, le moment des supplications est venu: REVIEEWWWW Please! :D **

**À la prochaine,**

**Key'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Message: HELLO MES P'TITS CHOUX! Bon... je prévoyais attendre encore 2 jours pour poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai reçu des supers reviews (Arigato!) qui me donnent le goût de vous gâter. Parlant de reviews... Voici des messages pour ceux qui ont laissé des reviews:**

**ra7matigorti2: Merci de commencer à bien aimer! :D J'suis super contente à chaque fois que je vois que j'ai de plus en plus de fans et que plus en plus de personnes sont venues regarder, même pour jeter un petit oeil seulement. Et OMG! Le moment ou il la sauve de Gin! J'étais tellement touchée. Et je ne m'en attendais pas la première fois que j'ai regardé cet épisode. Oh ouii! Le truc du Quincy! Je ne lis pas vraiment le manga, mais je suis car mon amie s'amuse à me donner les punchs (après la torture que je lui ai infligée pour qu'elle me les révèle muhahahaha) et j'ai actuellement lu ce chapitre. Trop triste! : **

**PAMILA DE CASTRO: Merci d'écrire en français. C'est un peu moins de trouble pour moi (sachant que Google traduction n'est pas super-performant). Et t'inquiètes pas, je vais continuer à sortir des chapitres jusqu'à la toute fin! ;)**

**Yuki-onna 0: Ce n'est pas un problème si tu écris en anglais. Moi-même j'écris des reviews en anglais pour les auteurs anglophones dont je lis les histoires. Je comprend parfaitement! Et, oui, Rukia est inquiète... Tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitres. Pas de punch dévoilé cependant! Pour la scène de la salle de bain, personnellement, je trouve que c'est très cliché. Mais, j'ai trouvé plein d'idées qui ne le sont pas du tout. Comme j'ai dis dans un des chapitres précédents, mon but pour cette histoire est de faire ce qui n'a jamais été fait et je crois que je réussi. Merci pour la review! Et surtout, ne t'empêches pas de dire des critiques négatives si elles sont constructives. ****(TOUT LE MONDE PEUT EN DIRE DES CRITIQUES NÉGATIVES HEIN! JE DÉSIRE M'AMÉLIORER!)**

**Lisou Aure: Trop cool ta review! x) Merci beaucoup pour le compliment. :D Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. **

**Alors, sans plus tarder, voici le prochain chapitre.**

***Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si ce serait le cas, ICHIGO NE SERAIT PAS AUSSI FAIBLE ET IMBÉCILE! Et puis Byakuya et Rukia seraient ensemble. En bref, je ne fais qu'écrire pour le plaisir. **

* * *

Épuisée, Rukia traînait les pieds dans la rue en se rendant jusque dans son appartement. Elle avait appris un peu plus tôt par Byakuya qu'il avait déjà payé pour 2 mois afin qu'elle ne s'en soucie pas. Sur le coup, elle avait bafouillé et articulé quelques paroles incompréhensibles, mais il l'avait vite coupée en levant un doigt pour lui intimer le silence avant de lui rappeler les termes de leur « contrat ». Elle n'avait pu que se taire.

Quand elle s'arrêta devant l'immeuble, une vague de tendresse pour l'endroit qui était en morceaux l'envahit. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle vivait là avant que l'homme d'affaires apparaisse dans sa vie.

Elle monta jusqu'à son étage et ouvrit son appartement, lentement. En regardant la pièce, elle ne vit rien de différent. Tout était à sa place. Le lit était toujours défait. Les coussins sur son canapé étaient toujours empilés; elle les mettait souvent un par-dessus l'autre pour y appuyer sa tête pendant qu'elle étudiait. Et le calendrier sur son mur était incomplet; comme Rukia avait l'habitude de barrer chaque jour qui passait, il manquait un « X ».

Elle s'empressa de remplir la coche. Puis, elle fit machinalement son lit, même si, à la fin, il n'était pas plus beau. Elle remit ensuite les coussins à leur place à chaque extrémité du sofa. Elle passa ensuite la balayeuse et le plumeau. Elle n'était pas une personne très propre, mais elle aimait bien savoir que son appartement était rangé tandis qu'elle n'y habitait pas. Elle jeta les aliments qui étaient pourris et fourra les autres dans un sac pour les apporter avec elle afin de ne pas les gaspiller.

Après avoir joué à Tétris avec la nourriture pendant 10 minutes, elle se fit un nouveau sac de vêtements qu'elle remplit avec toute sa – petite – garde-robe tout en laissant des vêtements de côté. Elle prit ensuite un plus petit sac pour mettre tout ce dont elle avait besoin qui se trouvait dans sa salle-de-bain. Elle en laissa un peu au cas où elle devait revenir dans son appartement en catastrophe.

Quand elle eut fini, elle prit le temps de souffler un peu en buvant une tasse de café. Elle empoigna ensuite ses sacs, les jeta par-dessus son épaule et repartit de son appartement, barrant la porte derrière elle.

Elle ne l'avouerait pas, mais, il lui manquerait pendant le peu de temps où elle était partie…

* * *

Rukia arriva à l'appartement de luxe de Byakuya en nage. Il était maintenant 1h30 du matin et elle était sûre qu'il devait commencer à s'inquiéter. En fait, son chiffre avait fini à minuit et demi, mais, elle était passée à son appartement donc elle avait pris plus de temps que d'habitude.

Cependant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache que son travail avait fini à minuit et demi. La jeune fille avait donc décidé de lui dire que Renji avait voulu l'amener manger après son chiffre et qu'elle avait perdu la notion du temps. C'était ensuite qu'elle était allée chercher ses sacs. Et finalement, Renji l'avait accompagnée et elle avait tenu à s'arrêter 5 rues plus tôt prétextant vouloir marcher seule pendant un moment pour prendre de l'air – Renji ne sachant pas où elle habitait vraiment puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais visitée à son appartement. En gros, c'était un très bon mensonge.

Elle monta à l'étage 5 et, juste quand elle allait cogner pour signaler sa présence, la porte s'ouvrit, la faisant sursauter et lâcher un « hip! » aigu. Il ne fit que la fixer d'un œil froid et calculateur;

- Rukia. Pourquoi êtes-vous rentrée aussi tard?

Il avait toujours la main posée sur la poignée de la porte et il l'empêchait d'entrer. Mais, ce n'était pas ça qui effrayait le plus Rukia. C'était ses yeux qui semblaient l'accuser. Comme s'il savait ce qu'elle cachait et toute la mascarade qu'elle avait montée afin que sa vie ET sa « nouvelle vie temporaire » soit secrètes.

Elle avala difficilement le flot de salive qui avait envahi sa bouche sous l'effet de la nervosité en se préparant à lui mentir. Mais, le mensonge était plus dur à dire qu'elle l'aurait cru. Surtout quand elle se faisait fixer comme ça.

- Je… J'ai f-fini à 11 heures, mais, Renji a… a voulu a-aller manger d-dans un restaurant. Et je n'ai… pas vu le temps pa-passer. Quand nous avons réalisé l'heure, il é-était déjà minuit et demi. Ensuite… j'ai dû aller à mon a-appartement pour récupérer… des trucs…

Les deux derniers mots avaient été dis avec confusion.

_Bravo Rukia! C'était vraiment brillant de ta part! Et surtout convaincant! Espèce d'idiote!_

Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Quand elle fut entrée dans l'appartement, il prit immédiatement tout ses bagages et, sans difficulté, se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille.

- J'aurais pu les apporter… Murmura Rukia en le suivant quelques pas derrière.

Elle n'osait pas vraiment s'approcher. Il était très intimidant même s'il était beau comme un Dieu. Même Orihime le trouvait sexy. Et Rukia était sûre que, même si Tatsuki n'était généralement pas intéressée dans les hommes, elle trouverait Kuchiki Byakuya exceptionnel.

Il s'arrêta subitement dans sa chambre et déposa ses paquets sur le sol avant de sortir rapidement de la chambre en lançant un bref « Bonne nuit ». Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Ce qui frustra énormément la jeune fille.

_C'est bien beau de vouloir ma compagnie, mais il refuse de me regarder. C'est quoi son problème!?_

Aussitôt seule, Rukia défit ses baguages pour mettre ses vêtements dans la commode à cet effet et, comme il y avait un petit bureau blanc avec plusieurs tiroirs, elle y plaça ses effets personnels pour la toilette dedans. Une fois installée, elle soupira en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Elle tombait presque endormie quand une sonnerie la fit sursauter et elle se leva rapidement dans son lit. Tellement rapidement qu'elle vit des étoiles pendant quelques secondes. Quand elles furent disparues, Rukia empoigna son cellulaire et regarda le texto qu'elle venait de recevoir d'un coup d'œil;

**Hey. C Renji. Tu veux venir o 6né samedi. 7h30. Ichigo, Orihime, moi, Ishida et Chad. **

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au nombre de fautes que son ami avait commises. Il n'avait jamais été bon en français. Et chaque fois qu'elle le lui en rappelait, il ne faisait que gueuler qu'il n'y avait pas que ça dans la vie, le français.

Elle fit bouger ses doigts rapidement sur le petit clavier;

**O.K. Attendez moi dehors svp. Bonne nuit. **

Puis, étant trop fatiguée pour « continuer la conversation », elle ferma son cellulaire et se recoucha péniblement sur le matelas avant de s'endormir immédiatement.

* * *

_Elle faisait ses baguages. Encore. Les vêtements étaient entassés dans le sac de cuir. Les jouets lancés dans un sac de plastique. La chambre à nouveau vidée de tous les effets personnels de la jeune fille. Comme si elle n'avait jamais habitée là. Existée dans cette maison d'enfer. _

_Une nouvelle famille. Encore. De nouvelles personnes. Une nouvelle maison. Une nouvelle école. Un nouveau quartier. Tout serait nouveau ._

_Rukia espérait que cette famille serait enfin la bonne. Elle ne voulait plus être jetée dehors. Elle voulait vivre avec des gens qui l'aimeraient vraiment. Qui voudraient partager quelque chose avec elle. Elle voulait développer des habitudes qui seraient là pour rester. _

_Et elle voulait avoir des amis. Des gens qui enfin la comprendraient et qui voudraient s'amuser avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Ils la trouvaient tous trop bizarre, trop petite ou bien ses yeux différents les repoussaient. Elle était trop violente, ou bien pas assez à la mode. Elle n'était jamais assez bien pour les autres. _

_Rukia désirait enfin une vraie vie._

_Elle tourna la tête quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Le grincement sonore qui s'en échappait pourtant rendait la scène plus sinistre. Dans le cadre de porte se tenait la femme en charge des adoptions. Elle avait un faux sourire planté sur le visage et l'invitait d'un mouvement de main à sortir. _

_Rukia baissa la tête et empoigna la poignée de sa valise avant de se diriger vers sa nouvelle vie. _

La jeune fille se réveilla soudainement. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle s'aperçut que le matin n'était pas encore arrivé. L'obscurité l'entourait.

Encore un peu ensommeillée, elle tourna les yeux vers le cadran pour y lire en lettres rouges : 3h14 A.M. Si tôt? Elle ne devrait se lever que dans 3 heures.

_Maudite habitude de se lever si tôt! _

Rukia se retourna sur le côté, espérant trouver le sommeil rapidement. Mais, lentement, le brouillard disparaissait dans son esprit et elle se sentait de plus en plus réveillée. En grognant, elle repoussa les couvertures et se leva péniblement.

Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid, elle dut s'empêcher de lancer un « squeak » sonore afin de ne pas réveiller Byakuya. Doucement, elle se mit à marcher en direction de la cuisine. Elle avait la gorge sèche. Elle avait absolument besoin d'un verre d'eau.

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle fut prise d'un sursaut. Droit devant, dos à elle, se tenait Byakuya. Il avait la tête penchée comme s'il regardait quelque chose sur le plan de travail. Ou bien… il dormait debout?

La dernière pensée fit rire Rukia qui tenta de faire l'action le plus silencieusement possible. Elle décida de tenter de s'approcher doucement pour ne pas le surprendre. Elle glissa son pied nu sur le carrelage en avançant d'un pas. Tout semblait calme… L'homme d'affaires était toujours immobile…

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes levée à 3 heures du matin, Rukia? Demanda-t-il d'une voix quelque peu ensommeillée.

Cette fois-ci, elle lança le « squeak » sonore qu'elle avait retenu peu de temps auparavant. La jeune fille avait également reculé d'un bond. Un gigantesque bond. Et Byakuya la fixait d'un air passif. Toujours aussi peu intéressé en elle…

_Depuis quand il a tourné la tête!? Arrrgh! Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de me fixer comme ça…_

Sûrement rouge de gêne, Rukia tourna la tête vers la pendule, faisant semblant de vérifier l'heure. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il voit son visage. Elle était bien trop fière pour lui montrer qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Il lui restait quand même un peu de dignité!

- Je… je ne pouvais pas dormir… Désolée si je vous ai dérangé… Kuchiki-sama.

Elle se retourna rapidement pour s'enfuir vers sa chambre. Elle préférait aller dormir plus que d'être prise près de l'homme qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Il était tout simplement… trop froid. Et surtout…Vraiment beau. Enfin, plus que beau. C'était comme si Dame Nature avait regroupé toutes les caractéristiques sexy qui existent pour construire un seul homme. Un dieu. En bref, complètement hors d'atteinte.

- Non. Restez, répondit-il subitement.

Rukia avait-elle rêvé ou bien sa voix s'était adoucie? Il avait semblé murmurer sa demande plutôt qu'exiger. Pour une personne comme lui, toujours en contrôle de ses émotions, c'était très rare. ET il n'avait jamais vraiment montré d'émotion depuis l'arrivée de Rukia. Très intriguant qu'il ait décidé de lui en « montrer » une, même si elle était très subtile. C'est ce qui la força à se retourner et à l'approcher pour attraper la tasse de thé qu'il lui tendait.

C'était donc ça qu'il faisait sur le plan de travail. Du thé. Byakuya semblait vraiment accro au thé. Voilà une des choses que la jeune fille avait remarquées. À chaque repas, il buvait du thé. Comme un drogué.

_Hum… si c'est possible d'être drogué au thé, alors oui. Ce serait totalement son cas. _

Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent là, à boire leur boisson tranquillement. Aucun des deux ne s'ennuyait à essayer de briser le silence. Car il était confortable, finalement. Sans malaise.

Rukia buvait son thé avec des petites gorgées. Ne sachant trop que faire, elle leva les yeux timidement pour le regarder tandis qu'il sirotait le liquide chaud. Il avait les yeux clos, comme s'il prenait le temps de savourer ce qu'il avalait. Sans le vouloir, les yeux de l'étudiante allèrent se poser sur sa bouche.

_Mais, il faut dire que, quand il boit, il est assez sexy. Il pose ses lèvres sur le rebord de la tasse doucement et prend une minuscule gorgée de thé avant de l'avaler sensuellement... Et sa pomme d'Adam qui fait un minuscule bond avant d'aller se repositionner. Avec les yeux fermés, c'est encore plus sexy…_

Il ouvrit les yeux. Réaliser qu'il la regardait à son tour prit un peu de temps. Quand elle se tira de sa contemplation, elle vit qu'il avait posé ses yeux hypnotisants sur elle. Instantanément, elle se sentit attirée vers lui. Comme s'il l'appelait. Pareil à un chant de sirène, son regard l'enchantait.

Elle fit un pas en avant. Il ne broncha pas. Un autre pas. Byakuya ne fit que cligner des yeux très rapidement; il semblait avoir peur que le moment ne se finisse. Tout comme elle.

Une énorme explosion de verre se fit entendre. Le cœur de Rukia s'arrêta soudainement tellement elle était effrayée. L'homme d'affaires ne fit que baisser les yeux. Une légère grimace apparut sur son magnifique visage. La jeune femme se ressaisit aussitôt qu'elle vit la tasse fracassée par terre et le thé qui inondait le carrelage. Il y en avait partout; sur le sol, sur le bas du comptoir et même sur les pieds de Rukia. À son grand désarroi, elle remarqua même que la tasse qui était tombée était _la sienne_.

_Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile. Tu viens de t'enfoncer encore plus. Combien de fois est-ce que tu devras te mettre les pieds dans les plats avant d'apprendre la leçon!?_

Se chicana-t-elle en se tordant les poignets.

Il commença lentement à s'agenouiller pour ramasser le désordre qu'elle avait causé. Non! C'était son dégât. Elle était responsable. Il ne devrait pas faire son travail.

Une vague de culpabilité la frappa de plein fouet et les mots sortirent de sa bouche dans un cri horrifié :

- N-non! C'est de ma faute! J-je dois ramasser!

Elle se pencha à son tour et tendit la main vers un morceau de verre sans même penser à la possibilité qu'il pourrait la blesser. Aussitôt, une main blanche jaillit et prit son poignet. La main était chaude, douce. Mais, la prise était ferme.

Le cerveau de Rukia enregistra automatiquement qu'elle ne devait pas bouger avant même qu'elle-même se rende compte _à qui _appartenait la main. Elle leva lentement la tête, incertaine. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas voir ses yeux en ce moment. Elle se sentait tellement mal.

Cependant, une fois ses yeux posés sur celui de Byakuya, toute pensée s'effaça immédiatement de son esprit. Son regard… Tellement intense! Il la regardait de ses yeux gris glacial comme si elle était une des choses les plus importantes du monde. Elle avait l'impression de brûler. Il y avait une certaine passion dans ses yeux…

Elle se surprit à baisser lentement son regard pour fixer… ses lèvres. Ses magnifiques lèvres… Elles devaient être tellement douces, chaudes. Si seulement elle pouvait les toucher… S'approcher de lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si seulement…

Un mouvement devant elle la sortit de sa transe et elle sut immédiatement qu'elle rougissait. La prise qu'il avait sur son poignet se desserra graduellement. Puis, sa main s'éloigna progressivement pour continuer à ramasser des morceaux de verre. Rukia manqua pendant un moment la chaleur de sa main sur sa peau.

- Ne touchez pas aux morceaux, vous allez vous couper.

Le son de sa voix grave la fit sursauter et elle vacilla un peu avant de se lever d'un bond. Il était trop proche. Elle devait s'éloigner un instant. Afin de garder le peu de lucidité qu'elle possédait à l'instant.

Allez… Une raison! Une raison! Un petit quelque chose qui lui permettrait de s'éloigner pendant un moment. Allez…

_Un dégât… Il y a un dégât, Rukia. Il faut trouver quelque chose qui sera utile… À cause du dégât… Ah! Je l'ai! Bonne Rukia, bonne Rukia!_

- Je vais aller chercher un poste-poussière, déclara-t-elle en frottant ses paumes moites sur le bas de son pyjama.

Juste être en sa présence la rendait nerveuse. Pathétique.

- Il se trouve dans la garde-robe de sa salle de bain, répondit-il sans lever la tête.

Elle se retourna prestement en concentrant son esprit sur des lapins. Les lapins l'aidaient toujours à se concentrer ou bien à oublier certains problèmes. Surtout Chappy! Chappy était le meilleur lapin du monde. Avec sa cape et ses bottes-…

- Rukia, dit Byakuya en interrompant ses pensées.

Elle s'arrêta si subitement qu'elle faillit s'enfarger dans ses propres pieds. Heureusement, elle se reprit juste à temps. Elle attendit.

- À 7h30. Nous irons manger au restaurant. Arrangez-vous pour être prête à cette heure.

Un restaurant? Chic? Normal? Un restaurant qui servait de la nourriture d'ici ou bien d'ailleurs? Était-il loin? Proche? Tant de questions.

Et il y avait l'heure aussi. L'école finissait à 4h. Elle aurait donc amplement le temps de se préparer, mais aussi d'angoisser à propos de la sortie. Aaaargh! Tout était si compliqué!

- O-ok. Je… je vais a-annuler mon horaire d-de travail pour la s-semaine.

Et elle s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle put jusque dans la salle de bain pour ramener le fichu porte-poussière.

* * *

Byakuya regarda la jeune fille pratiquement courir jusque dans le couloir avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Elle était tellement… naturelle. C'était probablement ce qui l'attirait à elle.

Il n'y avait aucune autre raison. Elle était comme le jour tandis qu'il était la nuit. Elle était heureuse et énergique. Voilà pourquoi. Elle pouvait voir la vie en rose alors que lui, Byakuya, ne voyait que du gris.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait comme un fou? Il avait l'impression que l'organe allait sortir de sa poitrine. C'était complètement dénué de sens. Rukia n'était qu'un remplacement pour Hisana. Elle ne faisait que combler le vide dans sa poitrine. Byakuya avait l'impression d'avoir sa femme avec lui encore. C'était tout ce que Rukia était. C'était une raison cruelle de la garder près de lui, mais c'était la vérité.

Pourtant… quand elle s'était penchée près de lui, il avait sentit une étrange émotion en lui. Et son cœur qui s'était serré un peu. Puis, il avait touché sa peau si douce. Comme du satin. Il avait immédiatement dû combattre son instinct qui lui dictait d'en toucher plus.

Et le clou avait été quand elle avait croisé son regard. Elle avait un regard curieux, brillant, attirant… Il avait eu l'impression de se perdre dans ses yeux. Ses grands yeux qu'il pourrait fixer sans jamais s'en lasser. Tellement belle…

Byakuya soupira. Comment pouvait-il penser à Rukia de cette façon?

* * *

**A/N: J'ai une soudaine envie de dire...**

**OHIO GOZAIMASU! *Je ne sais pas si c'est bien marqué, désolée***

**Juste une petite impulsion. Alors, juste pour prévenir, les prochains chapitres contiendront un peu plus d'humour. (Pas beaucoup mais un peu plus!) Dites-le moi si je devrais rajouter "Humour" pour classifier cette fanfic. Même si je ne pense pas que c'est extra-méga-super-drôle... **

**Et, s'il vous plaît, des reviews! Mes précieuses reviews! Vous êtes les maîtres de mes reviews! (Oui oui, j'ai un VRAIMENT GROS trip sur "Seigneur des Anneaux" alors j'ai tenté d'imiter Gollum, sans succès...)**

**Key'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Message: Salut les bout'd'chou. Ça fait longtemps depuis le dernier chapitre. Désolée pour ça. J'ai vraiment essayé d'écrire le Chapitre 6 avant de poster le Chapitre 5. M'enfin... ****Pour plus d'informations (ET C'EST PLUTÔT IMPORTANT AUSSI), merci de regarder la note à la fin du chapitre.**

**Alors... Messages Spéciaux:**

**Lisou Aure: Des étoiles plein les yeux? :D Merci beaucoup pour la review. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies mon travail comme ça.**

**PAMILA DE CASTRO: Merci beaucoup à toi aussi! ;) **

**ra7matigorti2: Héhéhé! Cette super-phrase... enfin... c'est ce que je pense Byby en fait. *joues-en-feu* Et uiui... de l'amour... ou pas. :) Peut-être que Rukia n'est qu'un remplacement pour Hisana? Ou bien il l'aime vraiment? Rahlàlà que de mystères! Et touche pas à mon amour ou bien j'te tue! Byby est à moi! :3 Merci pour la review, en passant.**

**Yuki-onna 0: Merci pour la review. Et oui... pour la tasse cassée. J'ai déjà décidé que je sortais des terrains battus alros je ne voulais pas que Rukia reprenne ses esprits et s'enfuit. Je voulais quelque chose de plus unique. Pour ce qui est du truc avec Renji... Peut-être bien! Ou peut-être pas! Je ne dis rien! *mouhahahahaha* Et pour Hisana... Relis la dernière phrase! :3 **

**Alors, voici, sans plus tarder, votre chapitre adoré. **

***Bleach ne m'appartient pas SINON KENPACHI (KENNY) AURAIT EU LES CHEVEUX DÉTACHÉS DEPUIS LE DÉBUT CAR IL EST BIEN PLUS SEXY COMME ÇA (!). Je ne fais qu'écrire pour le plaisir.**

* * *

- Et alors, nous avons embarqué dans le manège et c'était tellement amusant! Le plus drôle, c'était quand Ichigo a crié comme une petite fille. Il était hilarant!

Orihime babillait depuis un bon moment, et ce n'était qu'à partir de ce moment que Renji avait semblé intéressé à écouter.

Il fallait dire qu'elle parlait depuis près d'une heure sur la sortie qu'elle et Ichigo avait faite. Elle s'était extasiée sur les toutous en peluche qu'elle avait trouvés « trop mignons » et Orihime avait mentionné les barbes à papa qu'elle avait englouties. Ce n'était pas que personne n'avait envie de l'écouter, mais tout le monde avait mieux à faire; du genre… des études ou bien des projets à organiser.

- AH! J'ai toujours su qu'Ichigo n'était qu'une poule mouillée! Et il n'a même pas assez de fierté pour se retenir devant sa petite amie! Hahaha!, s'écria Renji en pointant Ichigo qui était devenu rouge de gêne, puis de colère après le commentaire du garçon aux cheveux rouges.

- Ah oui!? Alors viens ici que je te montre qui est le plus peureux de nous deux! Après que je t'aurai réglé ton compte, tu vas t'enfuir en demandant l'aide de ta mère!

Front contre front, les deux garçons remplis de testostérone se défiaient rageusement.

Cependant, Rukia était tellement préoccupée par la soirée à venir qu'elle ne les frappa même pas en leur criant dessus. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, elle angoissait face à la sortie prévue. Enfin… une sortie au restaurant avec Byakuya Kuchiki, l'homme le plus en vogue de toute la ville grâce à son entreprise mondialement connue… Évidemment, elle n'avait rien à craindre!

_Tss. Tu es pathétique, Rukia. Reprends-toi! Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une sortie amicale. Vous allez manger, puis, vous allez retourner tranquillement à la maison… dans…sa voiture sport super-chère… et vous allez reprendre vos activités normales. Oui! Tout ira bien!_

Malgré les multiples encouragements qu'elle se proférait, son cœur refusait de se calmer. Le traitre! Elle était tellement énervée que le test qui comptait pour 40% qu'elle avait dans l'après-midi lui semblait bien mince par rapport à cette fameuse sortie. La jeune fille avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Et, pour couronner le tout, elle n'avait rien à se mettre.

Rukia était certaine que le restaurant où ils iraient manger serait chic et remplis de personnes importantes et connues. Malheureusement, étant beaucoup moins riche que ces mêmes personnes, elle ne possédait aucun vêtement, encore moins une robe, qui ferait l'affaire.

- Hey! Rukia! Oi!

En entendant son nom, elle tourna la tête, les yeux toujours perdus dans le vide. Ce n'était qu'un réflexe après tout.

- Ça va? Tu sembles un peu pâle.

Cette voix… Ichigo? Que disait-il? Lentement, elle sentit le brouillard se dissiper et elle vit enfin le visage qui était collé au sien. Des yeux bruns la fixaient avec un air inquiet. Des yeux bruns… Ils étaient tellement chauds et chaleureux. Contrairement à certains yeux gris acier dont elle se souvenait parfaitement. Pourtant, ces yeux argentés étaient tellement plus… captivants. Plus hypnotisants. Elle aurait pu les fixer à la journée longue.

C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience de la proximité du visage de son ami du sien.

- OH MON DIEU! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna un peu avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était assise sur une table de pique-nique. Un instant trop tard, malheureusement…

Rukia tomba à la renverse et se retrouva sur le dos en un clignement d'œil. Une seconde après, elle entendit ses amis commencer à paniquer à cause de cette chute imprévue.

- Rukia! Est-ce que ça va? _Orihime._

- Tu n'as rien Rukia? _Ishida_

- Aaarf. Désolé, Rukia. _Ichigo, évidemment._

Elle sentit alors des bras la prendre par les épaules et la relever. Une sensation de vertige s'empara d'elle une fois qu'elle fut sur ses pieds. Elle vacilla avant que la même paire de bras ne la rattrape. Il était évident que les bras appartenaient à Chad. Seul lui pouvait prendre des personnes sans devoir faire le moindre effort.

Elle attendit que les étoiles disparaissent de sa vue avant de regarder son groupe d'amis qui la regardaient fixement. Hum… pas de pression du tout…

- Je vais bien. Enfin… je crois. Avec cette chute, je suis sûre que ma séance de yoga va être terrible ce soir…

C'était une tentative de blague, mais visiblement ses amis n'étaient pas d'humeur à rire. D'accord…

- Je suis tout simplement stressée à propos du prochain exam. Vous savez comment je suis; tellement studieuse que je rêve pratiquement d'école.

Avec toute cette anxiété qui s'était lentement construite à l'intérieur de son esprit, c'était plutôt difficile de paraître détachée, mais Rukia y parvint avec plusieurs difficultés. Bon Dieu… Pourquoi avait-elle seulement accepté ce rencard?

* * *

Deux ensembles trônaient sur son lit. Quel choix difficile…

Ensemble 1 : Une petite jupe noire qui lui allait au milieu des cuisses ainsi qu'un débardeur noir à grosses bretelles. Elle ajouterait une veste noire pour compléter le look. Elle possédait aussi une petite paire de chaussures à talons hauts qu'elle avait achetée avec pratiquement toutes ses économies.

Ensemble 2 : Une jupe blanche qui lui allait jusqu'aux genoux ainsi qu'une chemise d'un mauve foncé qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Pour accompagner le tout; les ballerines noires qu'elle possédait depuis plusieurs années déjà.

_Errrr…. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours aussi nulle pour choisir des vêtements!? Pourquoi!? Pourquoi!? Pourquoi!? Il faut dire que la mode… Pas mon truc. _

Finalement, après plus de 10 minutes de contemplation, Rukia prit le deuxième ensemble. Après tout… La chemise complimentait son visage grâce à ses yeux violets.

Mais… la paire de talons hauts qui avait fait un énorme trou dans son budget… Elle ne les avait certainement pas achetés pour rien… Oh et puis merde! Elle pourrait bien les porter une nouvelle fois.

Rukia ne savait pas pourquoi elle mettait tellement de temps à se préparer. Ce n'était pas différent qu'un souper entre amis. Un souper avec un dieu dans un endroit digne d'un dieu avec des gens du rang d'un dieu… Non non non! Surtout pas de pensées stressantes! Po-si-tif. Il fallait du positif.

Peut-être qu'il l'amènerait dans un restaurant où elle aurait la chance de goûter à des plats de haute cuisine. Oh! Il fallait qu'elle puisse essayer de manger des moules. Bien sûr, ça avait l'air gluant et plutôt dégueu. Mais, Orihime avait assuré que c'était délicieux. Quoique les goûts culinaires de son amie étaient très spéciaux.

Un soudain coup à la porte de sa chambre lui fit faire un bond tellement énorme qu'elle fit tomber tout le contenu de sa trousse de toilette sur le sol. Aussitôt, la frustration l'envahit. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de problèmes avec ses cheveux rebelles qui refusaient de rester tranquille et le collier qu'elle ne retrouvait plus, il fallait maintenant que du stress soit ajouté sur ses épaules. Elle devrait tout ramasser avant de partir. Aucune chance qu'elle ne laisse voir Byakuya les tampons qui se cachaient dans cette fameuse trousse.

Elle entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir.

_Oh merde! Oh merde! Oh merde! Il ne faut pas qu'il voit les tampons! _

Sous le feu de l'action, elle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se lancer sur les objets qui se trouvaient sur le sol. Baka…

Elle n'entendit qu'un silence surpris derrière elle et, évidemment, le rouge lui monta aux joues. La soirée commençait mal…

Rukia réalisa alors qu'il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Bon alors… focus… Dans ce genre de moment, il ne faut surtout pas sortir quelque chose de stupide ou bien de trop révélateur. Du genre : « Quand je vous ai entendu rentrer, je me suis précipitée sur le sol pour cacher les tampons. » Ça gâcherait tout sa crédibilité et il y aurait un silence encore plus gênant pendant les jours qui suivraient.

- Je… euhm… j'ai trébuché quand j-je vous ai entendu ouvrir la p-porte…, répondit-elle le plus fermement qu'elle pouvait.

Elle sonnait plutôt comme une souris tentant de communiquer avec les humains. Au moins, elle n'avait pas révélé le pourquoi elle était étendue sur le sol comme une idiote.

- Je vois, répondit-il de sa voix grave. Nous devrions partir bientôt. La réservation est à 7h30. Êtes-vous prête?

- Hum… Oui. Vous p-pouvez m'attendre d-devant la p-porte. Je n'en aurai p-pas pour longtemps, couina-t-elle en faisant semblant de se relever tout en cachant le fouillis qu'il y avait parterre.

Elle le sentit presque hocher la tête avant d'entendre ses pas dans le couloir qui s'éloignait. Ouffff!

Rukia ramassa du plus vite qu'elle put avant de sortir de la chambre en fermant la porte et de se diriger vers le hall d'entrée elle aussi.

_Que la soirée commence! _

* * *

Assise dans le restaurant, entourée de toutes ces personnes qui la fixaient d'un œil critique, Rukia ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire d'elle-même. Elle avait l'impression que le moindre geste qu'elle effectuait était observé par tous les yeux gourmands qui la regardaient depuis son entrée dans le bâtiment.

Byakuya, lui, ne lui avait accordé qu'un bref regard depuis le début de la soirée. Franchement… Rukia ne voyait pas le point de l'inviter à vivre chez lui et de lui proposer des activités s'il ne voulait même pas la reconnaître en tant que personne avec des sentiments de temps en temps. C'était plus que frustrant à la fin. La jeune fille n'avait franchement pas de temps à perdre à jouer à ce petit jeu. Elle avait des études et un travail à gérer, ainsi qu'un groupe d'amis qui parfois étaient plutôt envahissants.

Elle se borna donc à garder les yeux sur le menu en face d'elle.

_Salade. Poulet. Salade. Lapin. Bœuf. Pâtes. Une seconde! _

- LAPIN!? S'écria Rukia, horrifiée qu'un restaurant puisse même penser à servir du lapin comme plat.

Son cri se répercuta dans toute la salle, faisant un écho pendant plusieurs secondes. Le plus surpris fut Byakuya lui-même qui avait immédiatement relevé la tête en entendant sa voix. Tout le monde la fixait. Mais, elle n'en avait cure.

Rukia était hors d'elle. Comment est-ce que des gens pouvaient même songer une seconde à servir du lapin!? Le lapin était un animal divin qui devrait être honoré par tout le monde! Ces petites boules de poils tellement douces et affectueuses. Elle pourrait les cajoler pendant des heures. Mais ces barbares! Ils osaient servir du lapin! Monstres!

- Y-a-t'il un problème? S'enquit Byakuya calmement.

Il ne semblait même pas affecté par le choix de plats de ce restaurant.

- Oui! Comment osent-ils servir du lapin!? Ils ne sont que des barbares! C'est inhumain! S'emporta-t-elle.

Rukia était sûre que son visage devait être rouge de colère. Elle sentait ses joues brûler.

- Le lapin est un plat très commun dans la plupart des repas, répondit Byakuya en lui montrant du doigt le menu qui ne contenait pas seulement un plat de lapin; il y en avait une douzaine!

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il attisait encore plus sa colère en lui prouvant que les gens mangeaient bel et bien beaucoup de lapin dans leur vie quotidienne.

Sans même y penser deux fois, elle se leva brutalement de sa chaise, ses yeux brillant de flammes de colère et lança un coup d'œil à son hôte.

- Je refuse de manger ici. Veuillez bien m'excuser, Kuchiki-sama, lui annonça-t-elle en se retournant pour sortir du restaurant.

Elle entendit Byakuya lâcher un soupir tandis qu'il se levait à son tour. Cette fille était tellement têtue et insensée!

Elle savait qu'il la suivait jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Mais, elle ne le laisserait pas lui faire la morale ni tenter de la convaincre que ce n'était pas une tragédie. Pour elle, c'était bel et bien une tragédie qu'une telle cruauté soit permise! Ces pauvres lapins!

Une fois dehors à l'air frais, elle sentit sa colère s'évaporer. Cependant, elle ne retournerait pas dans ce restaurant. Il pouvait lui promettre plus d'argent, une nouvelle paire de chaussures ou bien une peluche Chappy. Il pouvait bien la tirer de toutes ses forces ou bien tenter de lui faire du chantage, elle refusait catégoriquement de même mettre le pied sur le tapis de ce restaurant.

Tandis qu'elle prenait des grandes bouffées d'air frais, elle sentit une nouvelle présence près d'elle. Elle n'ouvrit même les yeux, sachant très bien que Byakuya se tenait à ses côtés, attendant patiemment qu'elle soit enfin calmée. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle l'entendit :

- Ça va mieux? Lui demanda-t-il.

Rukia pouvait presque « entendre » le sourire dans son ton.

- Pas du tout. Mais, au moins, je n'ai plus envie d'arracher la tête du chef, lui répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder.

Pendant une seconde, elle aurait pu jurer voir passer une étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et que le gris « acier-blindé », comme elle se plaisait maintenant à l'appeler, ne reprenne sa place.

Il poussa un autre soupir. Soudainement, il leva le bras pour qu'elle s'y accroche. Rukia le regarda curieusement.

- Je connais un endroit où il n'y a pas de lapin comme plat. Nous pouvons aller là-bas si vous le désirer.

Elle considéra la proposition pendant un moment avant de prendre son bras d'un air un peu trop enthousiaste. Elle le sentit sursauter un peu quand elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour qu'il la guide. Cependant, il reprit rapidement sa composition et commença à l'amener vers le fameux restaurant.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, il s'arrêta brusquement. Le quartier était tout aussi chic. Cependant, ce restaurant était beaucoup moins intimidant avec son air de maison.

- Voici le restaurant parfait pour vous, murmura Byakuya en posant ses yeux sur l'affiche : _R and Company. _

_Rukia and Company. _Pensa Rukia avec amusement.

* * *

Cette fille... Elle était tellement têtue et pourtant tellement… _adorable. _

C'était bien la première fois qu'il devait partir d'un restaurant en furie parce que le menu contenait un animal que la personne qu'il avait invitée considérait comme ingérable. Une telle situation avait toujours été improbable dans sa tête jusqu'à ce jour.

Il avait vu son regard enragé et pourtant horrifié et l'avait entendue crier sa colère tout en restant calmement assis dans sa chaise. Enfin… Il avait probablement semblé calme. À l'intérieur, il était plus que confus et se sentait lentement glisser dans un état de panique. Avec tout ces gens qui les fixaient d'un œil inquisiteur, sa réputation serait ruinée.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Byakuya Kuchiki n'avait pas su quoi faire en présence d'une telle situation.

Il savait cependant qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à l'humilier comme ça. Il devait vite trouver quelque chose. Pour qu'elle regagne son calme.

Et pourtant… en voyant la jeune femme s'agiter comme ça, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'admirer. Ses grands yeux violets qui réflétaient tellement d'émotions, de vie. Elle continuait sa tirade d'une façon endiablée, elle n'avait pas peur de révéler aux gens ce que son cœur contenait. Rukia était comme une lumière dans les ténèbres. Elle illuminait son cœur.

Mais par certains aspects, elle l'assombrissait encore plus. De par sa ressemblance à Hisana. Les mêmes yeux, la même tignasse désordonnée, le même corps menu et la même peau blanche qui semblait si douce au toucher.

Son cœur se brisait seulement quand il posait les yeux sur elle. Voilà pourquoi il tentait de ne pas la regarder souvent. Byakuya se sentait déjà assez misérable en sachant que la copie conforme de sa femme déchue vivait avec lui et mangeait à la même table que lui.

Dans son esprit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer les deux femmes. C'était un mécanisme agaçant, mais automatique.

Tandis qu'Hisana avait été fragile, Rukia était forte comme du roc et se tenait d'elle-même. Tandis qu'Hisana avait été trop fragile pour combattre la maladie qui l'habitait, Rukia combattait quiconque barrait sa route. Tandis qu'Hisana était douce et dépendante, Rukia était rude et totalement indépendante.

Hisana avait toujours été sensible et elle avait toujours eu une voix beaucoup trop douce. Et c'était un des « pourquoi » il l'avait tant aimée et l'aimait toujours. Rukia, elle, avait une voix forte qui portait une énergie signifiant clairement que peu importe ce qui arrivait, elle resterait forte.

Voilà pourquoi Byakuya avait décidé de l'amener à ce fameux restaurant : _R and Company_. La femme qui le dirigeait était une femme exactement comme Rukia, en plus vieille. Elle était robuste et aimait particulièrement les gens qui avaient la tête sur les épaules.

Et, bien sûr, le menu du restaurant ne contenait pas de lapin…

* * *

**A/N: Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Et je tiens à remercier tout le monde qui me suit (Lisou Aure, ra7matigorti, PAMILA DE CASTRO et Yuki-onna 0 spécialement qui me suivent depuis très longtemps et qui me disent toujours leur point de vue afin de voir comment la fic va). C'est un honneur de savoir que des gens apprécient réellement la façon dont j'écris. **

**Alors maintenant, comme j'ai mentionné plus haut, voici le message important: Je n'ai pas encore écrit le Chapitre 6 et donc je ne pourrai pas poster de chapitre pendant un moment. JE N'AI PAS ABANDONNÉ LA FANFIC! Il me faut seulement de l'inspiration pour écrire. Sinon, ce ne sera pas aussi bon. **

**TAM TAM TAM TAM! Review please! TAM TAM TAM TAM! (Mon but en marquant plein de TAM était d'attirer votre attention et comme vous êtes en train de lire ceci, je sais que ça a marché. :D)**

**Key' **


	6. Snow meets Sakura: Note de l'auteur

Salut. C'est seulement pour voir prévenir: j'ai décidé de séparer mes chapitres en parties.

Donc la première partie est nommée: Snow meets Sakura. Et elle constitue les 5 premiers chapitres.

La deuxième partie sera appelée: Snow melts when Sakura blooms. Et elle sera formée de 5 autres chapitres.

Puis la partie 3 sera constituée de 5 autres chapitres etc...

Alors, pour avoir le Chapitre 6, allez sur mon profil et cliquez sur la prochaine partie: Snow melts when Sakura blooms.

(La prochaine fois, je vous avertirai dans mon A/N de la fin au 10ième chapitre.)

À bientôt pour la suite! ;)

Key'


End file.
